


Broken Family

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would be strong for her son now that her husband was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Family

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by a prompt I saw at the chromaticvision community on Dreamwidth and my own interpretation of canon around the Darby family when Jack's father left his mother and him.

She sat in the darkening room, staring at the picture of what had been a whole happy family at one time. Instead in its place was now a family in pieces. She needed her husband with them.

But he was gone now.

 _“I'm sorry, June. I can't do this anymore. Its over.”_

 _“What about your son, Seth? What about me? We need you here.”_

 _“I'm sorry.”_

 _They were no longer a family._

“Mommy?”

She gripped the picture in her hands lightly, at least he hadn't taken their son with him. She smiled slightly, she would be strong for her son.


End file.
